The Berry Incident
by Kaykay325
Summary: The Host Club go berrypicking. Will Haruhi's feelings change? Find out here. HaruxTama It will get heavier later. Chapter 2 up!
1. Beginning

Ohayo! This is my first fic, so please R and R. Please tell if I should continue or not and what could be changed. Also, please say what you'd like to happen later on. Arigatou!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or any of the characters used in this fic. Did you really think I did? I don't think so.

Rating: I think Teens should be safe. HaruxTama, more of it will happen later. And just to note, I like to write short chapters in the 1000-1500 word zone because I know that I don't like to read long chapters, so some of you out there won't either. Also I don't have much time on hand because of school and I'm sure you'd like shorter, more frequent updates than long chapters that don't come up for ages.

**Preview:**

It was a VERY boring morning, especially if you asked the Hitachiin twins. But then, you didn't need to: they would already be expressing their view of the dull morning they were having. Having enough of the ongoing drone in front of the red-heads in front of her, Haruhi ignored their 'perverted'(as Tamaki would call it) suggestions of her trying out their new and skimpier bathing suit and flicked to the next page of her National Geographic magazine.

_Huh, the berries are in season. Berry picking! That would be interesting… The twins would be able to keep themselves busy with that. For everyone's sake, we should go. I know that if I have to stand anymore of this, I think I'm going to scream._

"Hey, how you like to go berry picking?' She inquired. The two cocked their heads. What on earth was 'berry picking"? They put two and two together. Berries… and picking them. Why did they **want** to pick dirty berries and get their clothes ruined?

"Haruhi, don't commoners do that sort on thing, or mach-"

"Haru-chan! Let's go berry picking! Let's go berry picking!" Hunny piped in, pink flowers mysteriously popping up around him. Haruhi knew that Hunny was not to be denied, or else there would be hell to pay. The day when they lost Hunny was proof enough of the fact that he could destroy everything in this room within the space of a few minutes.

"Our transport has arrived." Kyouya nonchalantly informed, flicking off his cellphone. It took Haruhi a moment to register his comment. Haruhi was astonished yet again.

_How does he do that? It hasn't been ten **seconds** since I suggested berry picking and the **transport **has already been contacted and has arrived? I guess procrastination isn't in his vocabulary then…_

"Wait, you're going as well?" Haruhi was blown away. Potential heirs to famous and wealthy businesses do **not **go berry picking. They just **don't**. It made her shiver at the power she could have and use to her advantage. A mental image of Kyouya in slacks checking a strawberry for any imperfections and him holding a basket of multicolored berries flew past her mind. She almost couldn't suppress that giggle that escaped up her throat.

"Of course we are. This could be prospective for the overall face of the Host club in general. What? You thought that you could just leave here with them and leave me with **him?**" Leave it to Kyouya to make her feel smaller than an ant.

_I see his point. **I **wouldn't be able to stand Tamaki for 5 minutes alone. He bugs me so much and it's so hard to deny his puppy-eyes. Oh well. Let's look for advantages then. I love strawberries! That's a plus. And the twins will stop bugging me, also a plus. Let's see, more pros… pros… _

_"Tamaki would be coming" _

_Who was that? Wait; is that a pro or a con? Arrgghhh! Why I am so confused? Tamaki is annoying, Tamaki is very annoying._

"_You have to admit, he **is** kind of cute." _

_What? Who are you?_

"_I am you." _

_You can't be me because **I'm** me. _

"_I am your innermost and important thoughts. The voice at the back of your head." _

_Then how is Tamaki being cute important? No! Rephrase that, how is you saying Tamaki is cute important?_

"_Oh you'll see."_

"Great, now I'm having conversations with myself. How weird is that?"

Haruhi bangs into the wall, groaning. A now very confused Host club stares at her.

"_Now look what you've done, idiot. You said the last bit out loud. I can't believe I have to stick with you." _

_Look who's talking, voice-at-the-back-of-my-head. _

"Haruhi, my daughter, are you ok? Do you have schizophrenia?" Tamaki concernedly creased his eyebrows while checking her forehead for a fever. Suddenly two arms grabbed her out of his caress and started to drag her out the door.

"We'll take our own limo. Meet you there. And since when did you know the word schizophrenia?" The twins were right on that point. Kyouya, Hunny and Mori nodded in agreement.

"Wait! Why do you get to take Haruhi and how can I make sure you don't do anything to her? I'm coming with you." Tamaki wailed. It was the puppy eyes that got the twins. They huddled together and whispered something Tamaki couldn't make out. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity to Tamaki, they came to a decision. Their Cheshire smiles made everyone in the room nervous in anticipation. (Except Haruhi: she was already well aware of their plans because her closeness to them had caused her to hear.)

"Fine, but only so you can help decide which set of clothes Haruhi should wear." The twins grinned devilishly. It was going to be a long day, Haruhi sighed. While she was carried to the limo, she slowly drifted to sleep.

_"Well, look what you've done now. I'll bet this will end up worse than if you had never suggested it in the first place."_

_So why didn't you stop me?_

_"Why did I need to? It's not **me** that's going to have to put up with them. I'm not the one who's going to be pelted with rasberries when the twins get bored again." _

_I should have stayed home today..._

And so began the journey to the orchard.

-------

And that's it for now! Please excuse minor spelling, punctuation errors etc. I'll edit it further later... Much too tired now. Only constructive critism and no flames. They will be put out with the… I'm at a loss for the right words... Tell me if you want any other pairings but I'm not a fan of yaoi, so I'm not putting any of that in except for the brotherly-love of the twins. No evil thoughts will be tolerated! Takes on karate pose (I'll think about a three-way though) If anyone knows what a place dedicated to berries are, please tell as I'm not sure they're orchards.

So if you want anything to happen - REVIEW and be loved! (Although I already do have the major plot sorted)


	2. Embarrassment

Welcome! Make yourself comfortable for Chapter 2 is now here! Arigatou to all reviewers (Okay, the gig is up: Merci just to kusotebayou! Well, let's get to it then.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or any of it's characters. (Would I be posting fanfics here if I did?)

Chapter 1 summary –

Being sick of the twins, Haruhi suggested to go berry picking. Now, the Host Club are on their way to the orchard. Little does she know that things are going to get a little quirky…

-------

_What… What happened? Where am I? And why do I feel a bit… revealing?_

Haruhi awoke to find herself propped up on a chair. She was confused for a second and then went on to see that she was wearing a very nearly transparent bikini. As she stood up to find her uniform, the doors to the room flung open. Standing in the doorway was, who but Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki. Haruhi, too caught in finding her uniform didn't notice until Tamaki coughed to signify their appearance.

"Aaaaaaargh! Get out! Get out!" The twins had really outdone themselves this time. And even Tamaki wasn't able to save her from herself. Thankfully, the trio were too gobsmacked to notice the slamming door until it was too late.

_What were they thinking! This thing is so thin, I feel like I'm wearing two strands of string! They are so going to pay._

"_You didn't notice their hanging mouths then?"_

_You again? And of course I noticed it. When I sl__ammed the door on them, that is._

"_You know why? Because they think you're cute. Aren't you glad?"_

_No, I'm not. Why would I? They're annoying and I'm annoyed at them. End of story._

"_So why are you blushing?"_

_I'm… I'm not blushing… I'm just flustered. That's all._

"_There's no use tryin__g to lie to me. I'm __**you**__ remember? Not only that, I know you inside out and I know that you're trying to hide your real emotions for a special someone in the Host Club"_

_I can't argue with myself!_

"_What do you call this then?"_

_I'm just two faced._

"_Yeah right."_

_Shut up!_

"_Technically, I'm just in your head, not talking."_

_Go away._

"_I really can't. I'm here until you're sure of yourself."_

_And you're saying I'm not? I may owe a tonne of money that I don't have and have to work for a host club but I am totally 100 sure that I am sure of myself._

"_Explain why __I'm here then."_

_Well… You must be some the result of my stress. The exams are seriously giving me wrinkle lines._

"_I've noticed."_

"Haruhi, we're coming in!" Tamaki sung. Thankfully, while Haruhi had been having a conversation with herself, she had sub-consciously found her clothes in the drawer and had put them on. When the doors flung open again, Haruhi thought intently.

"Hang on! If I was changed into this thing, and I was out of it. You must have… must have… You disgusting perverts! I'm going to kill you!" Haruhi was red with rage as she picked up a nearby vase. The three stuttered to try to explain while running away, but she wouldn't take any of it.

"We… We were outside and the pant pant…"

"Daughter! I promise you I didn't violate you. Take my word… Please don't hurt me!"

"The maids.. Don't you remember the… maids? They changed you…"

Haruhi stopped. A sweatdrop formed on the side of her face.

"_You know what? I'd bet that you were actually more worried about Tamaki seeing you naked than that they changed you without your consent. Don't worry, I'm always awake__ and I see everything. I would have warned you if anything… happened."_

_You knew!?! Why didn't you tell me in the first place?_

"_It didn't seem necessary. As I said, nothing happened. And plus, that embarrassed, fuming look is priceless."_

_Do I really look that bad when I'm angry?_

The voice let out a snort so exaggerated that Haruhi could almost see the voice gaffawing at her.

"_Bad? You should really check in the mirror next you go on a rampage again.__ And to add to that, whenever you sprint, your nose flares up. Trust me, tt's not a good look."_

"Haruhi, we're going to the orchard soon. Wear this." The twins held up a pink tank top magically connected to tight, black jeans.

"I cannot allow her to wear that. As her father, I do not give you permission to get that even one step closer. And besides, someone might see her in that and her secret might get out."

"Fine. And you're not my father, senpai." Tamaki went into foetal position in the corner. Haruhi was blunt as ever. As he consoled himself, Haruhi and the twins chatted as she walked to the changing room.

"Don't worry, we've got security guards looking out for us."

"Good. Does this thing have a jacket or what?"

"Awwee, you ruin everything. We wanted to see you in the top! And guess who else does?" The twins teased her. Haruhi blushed. Who else knew about the tank top but Tamaki?

"_See? You do like Tamaki! Why would you be red as a tomato otherwise?"_

_It's the… summer heat…_

"_It's autumn."_

…

"Haruhi! You look fantastic!" Tamaki was back to his old self again. Haruhi had settled with the pink leather jacket (aside from the fact that is showed as much belly button as the tank top) and the twins were in their rugged yet fancy attire. Tamaki, with his enthusiasm for commoners, wore something only commoners would wear, smartly hidden in the most expensive brands known. They got into the limo and set on their way to meet up with the rest of the Host Club. Little did they know of what was to happen...

--------

Well, that's chapter 2! I hope it's not bad, I think it's a bit short. Are the characters too OOC? The next chapter, we will **finally** get to the orchard where the action happens. Read about how Haruhi drives herself crazy (almost) and how her feelings for Tamaki bloom. How do their feelings come out? Find out in the next chapters.

-Just a note for twinsxHaruhi lovers: Not going to happen. They're just friends in this fic.-

Please review, I need feed back! Thankies to those of you who do. (You make the time to write this fic worthwhile:) Over and out,

Kaykay325


	3. Realisations

Hey! It's the third chapter already! sniff sniff Eternal gratitude to all reviewers! I feel acknowledged! "Enough of your sentimentality, get on with the story, dimwit!" Ok! Ok! But first let's catch up on Chapter 2 (That was the voice rambling in my head. Don't we all have one?)

Chapter 2 summary-

When the twins were taking Haruhi and Tamaki to the orchard, they stopped at the Hitachiin mansion for a quick change of clothes. While Haruhi was unconscious, she was changed and when she woke up she got angry because she thought that the twins and Tamaki had changed her. Now they are **really** going to the orchard…

-----

"Haru-chan! Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Tama-chan! Over here!" Hunny's bubbling voice could be heard from across the orchard. Hunny was being piggy-backed by Mori next to Kyouya holding his clip board.

"What took you so long? We've been here for **ages**, haven't we, Takashi?" Only a slight nod and murmur could be recognised, but it was enough.

"We picked out an outfit for Haruhi. Do you like it?" The twins hung onto her dramatically. Meanwhile, Tamaki kept himself occupied with staring at a photograph of Haruhi that he had sneakily took. He always felt so angry when the twins were all over her and he wasn't.

The group paid for some containers in a shack where the owners did business and they set on their way around the orchard. It was nearly a maze: the trees and bushes as high as Haruhi and so thick they couldn't see through to the other side.

They visited the strawberry patch first. It was easier to keep in sight of everyone and the strawberries were the sweetest so they had something for Hunny's sugar tooth. Then they visited the blueberries, raspberries, even the peaches (Kyouya thought it was a waste of time picking and eating only the small fruit) and eventually, nearly the whole orchard.

When they got to the furthest blackberry bushes however, the sky grew dark and large, threatening clouds began to appear.

"Haru-chan! Why is the sky suddenly so dark?" Hunny inquired.

"I think it's going to rain. We'd better get back before we get soaked."

"But Haruhi! We don't want to go ba-!" A huge pelting of rain came down. The Host club all ran back losing their berries. Soon, they were in two separate groups. The Host club had lost Haruhi!

The rain got worse and a storm grew.

"Haruhi! Where are you! Haruhi!" The group called out.

"Haru-chan! Where are you? We're worried!" After a few minutes though, they decided that Haruhi would have already found shelter and they headed to the shack. She was the scholarship student, after all.

"Daughter! Are you here? We're here!" Tamaki listened for a reply. There was no answer. His happiness wavered.

"Haru-chan? Where are you?" Hunny was on the verge of crying. Where had their beloved Host club member gone? Tamaki's protection for Haruhi came in.

_What if sh__e was lost somewhere, crying? Oh no! There's thunder! I've got to find her no matter what!_

Kyouya put a hand on Tamaki's shoulder and led him away.

"Look. Tamaki. I've known you for years, better than anyone one else (unfortunately) so I know that you care for Haruhi very much."

"Of course I do! She's my daughter!!" Tamaki wailed.

"Pull yourself together! No, you like her, as in like **like** her. It's obvious to everyone. You just don't know because you don't know that kind of love. It's serious, and if you want to keep her close, you need to find her **now**, understand?" Tamaki nodded. He was confused at Kyouya's words, but he knew he couldn't let Haruhi go away. So he ran.

His mind raced, spinning around.

_Do I really like Haruhi in that way?_

"_Of course you do! You wouldn't be so protective of her otherwise. And plus, what's that picture in your pocket?"_

_Err…Nothing…_

"_Just keep searching!"_

**Haruhi's view**

_Where are they? Where have they gone?_

"_Just find some shelter for now. You're soaking and you're going to get sick."_

_Back again?_

"_You be-"_

A streak of lightning came down. Out of instinct she huddled into herself. She recovered just enough to fold some branches over as a roof.

_This will do for now…_

And by herself, she sang a song

"-Cause every little thing is gonna be al-" A thunderbolt broke her song.

_Where's Tamaki when you need him_?

"_See, you do like him!"_

"_No I don't, it's like how you need parents when you're small."_

"_Don't lie to yourself."_

"Fine, I guess… I do. I care about him because he's always there. No matter what I say, he still bounces back to me. He's definitely never going to be able to take care of himself, so I'll probably have to be there for him, like to he does for me."

**Tamaki's view**

_Was that Haruhi that I just heard_

"Haruhi!"

_No, __it's just the wind._

"Tamaki-senpai? Is it really you, or am I hallucinating?" Haruhi stood up cautiously, getting wet from the rain. She was surprised to see Tamaki wet and without any cover. The little voice in head whispered.

"_Wow. He's even cuter when he's wet! Don't you love it how his hair flops a little? Go on! Go to him!"_

"Haruhi! I've been so worried!" Tamaki ran up to her and hugged her tightly. And this time, she didn't mind at all.

------

That's it! This chapter was more of the drama and had sort of a romantic grasp to it. I'm sorry if it was badly written, but I'll make up for it soon (in fluff)! Will there be a turn for the worse or the better as both reveal their feelings for one another? Ooh, I'm looking forward to the next chapter. Aren't you?

And on a more serious note: is there too much OOCness? Did this chapter happen too fast?. I don't want to be pushy and request for a number of reviews until I put up the next chapter, but reviews do help and I would willingly try to finish the next chapter earlier if you do review!

Kaykay


End file.
